


给隼人的信

by DummyBears



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummyBears/pseuds/DummyBears
Summary: 我讨厌去想你的等待。我知道我自己很多时候都会让你陷入等待。从最开始国中的时候，你每天在我家门口等我一起上学，到现在我独自一人谈判时让你在门外苦等。偶尔我还会在处理危险任务时失联，让你一等就是好几个小时，甚至几天。若是一开始我还能相信你对我的等待就像小王子里那只被驯养的、幸福的狐狸一样，现在我是怎么也没办法说服自己，这样焦虑不安的等待是你期待的了。隼人，一直以来我都是一个不够格的爱人，总是给你过多的工作和危险的任务，总是不去主动了解你内心的真实想法。你看，我连“我爱你”这句话都很少说，只敢在无人的深夜借着冲动写在信里。
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 1





	给隼人的信

**Author's Note:**

> 仿写 _时间旅行者的妻子_ 里最后男主给他妻子写的信，部分引用原文

**亲爱的隼人** ，

当我写这封信的时候，我正坐在卧室的床上。你躺在我身旁睡着了，手臂还搭在我腿上，成了这寒冬里除了被窝之外唯一让我感到安心的暖源。说来也奇妙，前一秒我还在听着你平静的呼吸声，翻阅今天最后几份文件，下一秒不经意抬头就从窗户中看到了外面的飘雪。望着零零散散飘落的雪花，我总觉得它们落下的速度太快。还来不及捕捉每一片雪花的动作，它们便隐入大地消失不见了。但我又觉得坐在窗边静静看雪时，自己的时间过得很慢，缓慢到仿佛沙漏的流速为了让我捕捉几片雪花慢了下来。我下意识想和你分享下初雪的喜悦，转头才想起你已经睡着了。看着你灯光下的睡脸，我突然有种冲动想给你写封信。我想为你留下些东西，只存在于我们两个人之间的东西。你知道吗，信件仿佛有种魔力。每当我握笔写信时，那些平日里没有细想过的东西，或者那些耻于说出口的话，总会不由自主地从笔尖冒出。对我这样当面总是说不出什么的人，书信是个很好的交流方式吧？希望我接下来也能写出一些平时不会说出口的话。

当你读这封信的时候，我可能已经不在了。我很抱歉，刚开头就写下了这样的话。我知道这样任性的计划一定会让很多人伤心。大家见到我时露出的笑容，大家嬉笑着拌嘴打闹的身影，每次看见这样的画面时，我总是忍不住责备自己的自私。明明我经常大喊着不希望任何人受伤牺牲，到头来瞒着大家去赴死的人却是我自己。对不起隼人，就这样自说自话地抛下你。可我不得不这样做，这是唯一能达到最少人员牺牲的最佳方案了，即使需要赌上我的性命。

隼人，我爱你。自从我得知自己成了第十代首领候选人，你是我在这个未知的里世界结识的第一个伙伴，陪着我度过了那些难熬的日子。学生时期忐忑着牵起的手，繁忙深夜里偷闲得来的一个吻，陷入苦战时你燃起的火焰，这些都是支撑我走下去，并更加热爱这个世界的真实。今晚我觉得，我对你的爱，比我自己，更真实地存在于这个世界：仿佛在我之后，我的爱还可以留下来，包围你，追随你，抱紧你。

我讨厌去想你的等待。我知道我自己很多时候都会让你陷入等待。从最开始国中的时候，你每天在我家门口等我一起上学，到现在我独自一人谈判时让你在门外苦等。偶尔我还会在处理危险任务时失联，让你一等就是好几个小时，甚至几天。若是一开始我还能相信你对我的等待就像小王子里那只被驯养的、幸福的狐狸一样，现在我是怎么也没办法说服自己，这样焦虑不安的等待是你期待的了。隼人，一直以来我都是一个不够格的爱人，总是给你过多的工作和危险的任务，总是不去主动了解你内心的真实想法。你看，我连“我爱你”这句话都很少说，只敢在无人的深夜借着冲动写在信里。隼人，我死以后，请别再等我，自由地生活吧。我恳请你，不要终日活在内疚与悔恨之中，这不是你的错。至于我，就把我放在你的记忆盒子深处，然后关上盒子去外面的世界，生活吧。爱这个我们共同生活过的世界，爱活在这个世界里的你自己。

我爸爸离开家后的一段时间里，家里总是摆满他常喝的酒和一些旧衣物。最开始我并不理解妈妈为什么要营造出一种他还生活在这个家的假象，可当我有一天窥到妈妈坐在桌前对着他们的结婚照发呆的样子，我知道了，她生活中的每一秒都被他的空缺标下印记，她的一举一动都失去了量度，因为他不在那里作她衡量的依据。那个时候我不理解爸爸：他是否早已清楚自己的离去会给妈妈造成刻骨铭心的伤痛，却还是坚持要这么做。讽刺的是，长大后的我站上了和他同样的位置，甚至比他还过分。

逝者并未曾去，他们甚至以一种比活着的时候还更深刻的方式，永远活在了幸存者的记忆里，像甩不掉的阴影，像阴雨天隐隐作痛的伤口。隼人，如果没有你，我也不知道该怎么活。但我还是自私地希望能看见你无拘无束地在阳光下漫步，去看这个世界我不曾看过的景色，去感受我还未来得及体验的春夏秋冬。

隼人，还有最后一件事情，我一直犹豫是否要告诉你。因为我迷信地担心，这本就是钻了时间空子的小把戏，泄漏反倒会阻碍它的发生。还有一个原因，我刚刚让你别再留在原地等待，而这次，恐怕会让你一生都陷入苦等，去等一个早就应该逝去的旧人。可是我还要告诉你，以备你需要一些继续生活下去的力量。

高三的暑假，我坐在院子里看蓝波和一平玩水枪大战。被水枪滋得浑身湿哒哒的蓝波大哭着掏出了十年火箭筒，却不小心踩到积水滑了一跤，导致火箭筒笔直地向我飞来。再睁眼时我发现自己来到了一片陌生但眼熟的山坡。天已经暗下来了，远处隐约传来人群热闹的喧嚣声。我向周围看去，看到了一位背对着我的男士。他双手插兜，正仰头望着昏暗的天空。男士穿着笔挺的黑西装，一头银发在夜里格外显眼。正当我愣神时，他像是感应到了我的存在，缓缓转过身，看见了我。我也看见了他。他笑了，笑容却难看得像是在哭。他走到我身边，轻声呼唤我十代目，张了张嘴像是要再说点说什么，最后说出的只有一句“您正好赶上烟花。”话音未落，远处接连响起了爆炸的巨响，一朵朵烟火在夜空中绽放。望着绚丽耀眼的烟花，我终于想起来这是哪里。并盛后山，这是我们夏日祭典看烟花的地方。我当时有好多话想问他，但莫名凝重的气氛和心中不敢深思的恐惧却让我愣在原地，只能下意识抬头追随着天空中盛开的烟火。我们就那样肩并肩站在一起，静静看了五分钟烟花。谁也没有说话，我们只是看着。安静地看着。最后他俯身，往我唇上印下了轻轻一吻。十代目。他说。

隼人，这是我第一次见到未来的你，却不是最后一次。回来后我问了蓝波和一平有没有看见十年后的我，在得到他们什么人都没看见的答案后，我终于后知后觉地明白了当时心中那份没由来的恐惧。那一刻我像是溺水般喘不过气来，耳边的嗡嗡声就算是缩成一团捂住耳朵也还能听见。我用身体不舒服为借口躲在房间里思考了一整天，最终下定决心直面恐惧，改变这样的未来。我拟定了一个初步的计划，做了好几次尝试：比以前努力十几倍学习彭格列家族的课程，扩大了自卫团的巡逻范围，结识了更多同盟家族。但做出每个改变后，前往的未来不外乎都是我已经死亡的未来。我走入了一条死胡同，一条看不见尽头也没有退路的死胡同。我一直在想究竟是什么事情造成了这样的死局。直到那个人的出现，这个问题终于有了答案，我也知晓了自己不可避免的宿命。

我询问了波维诺家族关于十年火箭筒的事情。他们解释若是十年后的自己不幸去世，火箭筒出于人道主义会有两个备用方案。一是把十年前的自己传送到离遗体最近的地方，所以之前几次尝试我被传送到了自己的墓前。二的话，据说火箭筒会自动检测穿越时是否携带了他人赠送的礼物，有的话则会把十年前的自己传送到十年后赠送礼物的人身边。这么想我第一次见到未来的你时，身上确实戴着你送的项链。之后几次实验的时候，我为了不造成时空混乱特地作了一番变装，项链也被摘下保存起来了，自然没能见到你。

后来，我陆陆续续又借助十年火箭筒做了几次时空穿越，在不同地点不同时期，见到了未来的你。但我不能再多透露了，你可以去想象。当那一刻到来的时候，你将会有全新的感受。那一定会到来的，隼人，我们还会再见面的。在那之前，好好生活在这个世界上，它是多么美丽啊。

现在雪停了，我也困了，希望能在你的怀里睡个好觉。我爱你，永永远远。时间没有什么了不起。

**纲吉**

二〇一六年十二月二十日


End file.
